Bro Code
by poxelda
Summary: Bozer learns a harsh lesson when Mac is hurt badly after something Bozer did and would regret for the rest of his life.


"No, man, I'm telling you it's Horatio Magellan Crunch." Mac said shaking his head. He sipped his beer and set the empty bottle aside. Jack stared at him.

"You totally just made that up." Mac huffed.

"Why do you say I make stuff up? Why would I do that?" Before Jack could say a word, Bozer came out to the deck. He carried a bag of groceries.

"Boze, what is Capt'n Crunch's full name?" Jack asked him. Bozer raised his eyebrows. He'd come in on some interesting conversations but Capt'n Crunch?  
"Horatio Magellan Crunch, why?" Mac waved a hand at Bozer.

"See?" Jack scowled at the two younger men.

"You are both in on it."

"No, Jack he was named after Horatio Hornblower and Ferdinand Magellan." Mac added in. Jack grinned.

"And Crunch? Where did he get his last name, genius?" Mac stared at Jack flummoxed.

"What?" Jack sat back almost purring like a cat. Bozer laughed.

"From the sweet crunch the cereal makes, duh." Jack glared at him. Before he could protest, Bozer held up the bags.

"How does ribs sound?" Mac and Jack looked at each other their mouths flooding with drool. Bozer grinned and turned back into the house.

"Need any help?" Mac offered.

"Absolutely not." Bozer called over his shoulder. Mac sighed. One of these days he was going to prove he wasn't completely useless in the kitchen. How hard could it be? The doorbell interrupted his musing. He stood up and turned surprised. Jack stood beside him his hand behind his back resting on his Baretta. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Jack, not everyone is a secret agent or assassin out to kill me?" Jack just stared at Mac. Mac mentally shrugged. After Murdoc invading their home twice and Henry the schoolteacher assassin, who was he to question Jack's vigilance. Mac stepped into the livingroom and froze. Bozer had answered the door. A tall elegant woman in shorts and a tank top entered with a smile worthy of Barbie. He cocoa colored skin was offset by a mane of tight curls with red highlights.

"Gwen! Oh my God!" Bozer yelled beaming.

"Bozer!" The woman's Soprano voice seemed to vibrate every air molecule it touched with electricity. Bozer melted in the woman's embrace closing his eyes with happiness.

Jack went to open his mouth when he saw Mac's face. It was expressionless the eyes cold. He turned to go back out to the deck before Gwen could spot him. He wasn't quick enough.

"Mac! There you are!" Mac stiffened and shot Jack a desperate glance. Jack frowned. Mac reluctantly turned. Gwen threw herself at him and planted a 5 alarm on his lips forcing her tongue between his teeth. Mac stood stiff, arms at his side, eyes closed. Jack's frown became a scowl. He fingered the butt of the Baretta. His eyes travelled back to Bozer who stared at Mac with an expression mixing rage with hurt. Jack cleared his throat trying to ease the tension in the air.

Gwen stepped back and frowned at Mac's lack of response. She recovered in an instant and turned to Jack holding her hand out. She gave Jack a megawatt smile that didn't reach her light brown eyes.

"I'm Gwendolyn Harris." Jack managed to smile.

"Jack Dalton."

"Why are you here, Gwen." Mac studied her through lidded eyes as if she were a spider building a web to trap him. Jack's hackles didn't lower. Bozer came over and pulled Gwen's arm until the woman faced him.

"What he means is how delighted we are that you're here." Mac rubbed his forehead. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what the deal was, but he'd always support his boy. Gwen grinned at Bozer and put an arm around his back leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It is so nice to see you again, Binky." Jack raised an eyebrow. Boze glared at him. Jack shifted his gaze to the ceiling as if were the most fascinating art he'd ever seen. Boze giggled and nuzzled Gwen's neck. Jack didn't miss the sideways glance Boze slanted Mac's way. The only sign Mac noticed was the bobbing of his Adam's apple. Mac crossed his arms.

"Gwen, why are you here? Is this another joint CIA mission?" Jack raised his eyebrows. Bozer froze his mouth falling open. Gwen's face shifted into an angry mask.

"CIA?" Boze asked her. She flipped her hair back.

"It's a job. It has nothing to do with how I feel about you, Binky." Boze relaxed and smiled. Jack and Mac shared a glance. Gwen sighed and put her head on Bozer's shoulder.

"No, no mission just had to see my boy." When she said it she was looking at Mac. Mac rolled his eyes and jutted his chin toward the deck. Thankfully, Bozer didn't notice Gwen's obvious flirting. Mac closed the sliding doors behind him and let out a pent up breath. He plopped into one of the deck chairs and leaned forward his hands in his hair.

Jack sat opposite him worried.

"She's a barracuda." He said. Mac looked up and laughed bitterly.

"You have no idea." Mac looked out at the lawn seeing miles farther.

"So there was a mission? Why don't I remember it?" Mac ignored the hint of challenge in the older man's voice.

"It was after Angola." Jack winced remembering the pain of multiple broken bones.

"And?"

"Gwen, if that's even her name, had infiltrated a drug ring directly linked to the cartels. They needed help extracting her."

"So you played boyfriend?" Mac's look soured.

"Yeah. I played, she took it to the next level. After the mission was over she inserted herself into my life."  
"Bozer fell for her." Mac looked miserable.

"Yeah, she worked him hard. I think she was cultivating him as an asset…"

"Or she just liked him?"

"Or she just liked messing with him. I wanted her gone, but she wrapped Bozer into knots. There was no way for me to get rid of her and keeping my cover." Mac ran a hand through his hair, "I backed off and left them to it, but she wasn't having it."

"Let me guess, she revealed that you two had "dated" and made it look like you were stealing her from him." Mac nodded.

"It was the closest we ever came to losing our friendship. Luckily Bozer isn't one to brood so we worked it out. When she saw the drama was taken care of she bailed." Jack glanced into the house. Boze and Gwen were kissing. Jack shook his head.

"Now she's found out he's an agent…"

"She's back." Jack huffed and itched his nose.

"And there's no way he's going to believe anything you say about her." Mac shook his head.

"No."

"I think it'll just blow over." Jack said with an assurance he didn't feel. Mac sighed watching the pair through the window.

"I hope so."

Jack put his guitar back on its stand and leaned back enjoying the quiet of his apartment. He loved Boze and Mac but he couldn't handle the thick air of drama in their house. Mac had gone in to talk to Matty. Jack had decided to enjoy the second half of his day off. He'd almost perfected the drowsy riffs of _Stairway to Heaven_. He didn't get to practice often, but it was nice when he did.

His cell phone's buzz sounded like a grenade going off. Jack jumped then took a second to corral his galloping heart. It was Bozer. Jack frowned.

"Yo, Boze, what up?" Jack expected some doe-eyed whine about Gwen, but Bozer was worked up to almost panicking. Jack sat up his boots thumping against the floor.

"Jack, you have to help. Gwen is in her car and there's a bomb and it only has twenty minutes and it had a note saying that if she called the cops then it would be manually detonated and then…"  
"Boze, Boze, BOZER! Take a breathe. Did you tell Mac?" The line hummed with silence. Jack rubbed his forehead as he swung his jacket over his shoulder, "Ok, look I'm gonna call him…"

"Jack, can't we…"

"No, Boze. Now where are we going?"

Phoenix TAC set up a 500ft perimeter while the LAPD cleared kids from the playground near the small parking lot in the . Mac ignored the bustle around him as he studied the log of plastique under Gwen's seat. Gwen held Bozer's hand honest fear lining her face. Bozer crouched outside the car babbling in a soft voice. Jack stood beside Mac's feet in full gear sniper rifle canted in front of him. His eyes roamed the maze of shaded paths that spread in every direction.

Bomb makers were notorious cowards, but if one was brazen enough to rig a CIA agent's car, Jack wasn't taking any chances. Mac grunted and slid out from under the car. Jack did not find the look on his face comforting. Bozer stood up.

"Is it diffused, Mac?" Mac shook his head, his forehead furrowed.

"I can remove the pressure plate, timer and the remote detonator."

"That's good!" Bozer said smiling. Mac huffed looking across the park much the same way Jack had, "That's not good?"

"Boze, there is a lot of C-4 under there. I have no idea how many detonators could be hidden under there. If we take out the two obvious ones another one could be set off."

"But there might not be any?" Bozer said. Jack was surprised at the anger in his voice.

"Boze, Mac is looking at all the angles." Jack offered. Boze's Adam's apple bobbed and he crouched back down. Mac pulled Jack aside.

"Jack, this isn't going to end well. I'll take care of the triggers I can see, grab Gwen and run for it. I want you to take Bozer out of the blast radius." Jack felt his gut drop. He didn't like the plan at all. Mac stared at him, his blue eyes uncompromising. Jack nodded.

"Ok, beer's on me." Mac smiled then climbed back under the car. Jack pulled on Bozer's arm.

"C'mon, Boze. We gotta let Mac work." Boze whirled fury flashing in his eyes.

"Jack let me go! I'm not leaving her!" Boze pulled against Jack and thrashed in the older man's grip. Jack grimly held on and dragged Bozer to the perimeter. Behind them Gwen yelled,

"Binky! Don't leave me! Bozer! BOZER don't leave me…!" Jack handed Bozer off to Alpha two with orders to keep him behind the perimeter. Jack turned to update Matty. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw movement. Mac climbed out from under the car and crouched in front of Gwen. He slowly opened the front door. He held out a hand to help Gwen from the car.

Jack watched in horror and confusion as the woman's face changed into a mask of hatred. She reached out, grabbed Mac by the hair and dragged him inside the car. Jack knew there wasn't any more time. He felt sick as he raised his rifle. He sighted past his struggling partner and shot the woman's shoulder. Gwen reared back. Mac bounced to his feet and sprinted toward them. Gwen stepped out of the car and levered up a pistol. Before Jack could put her down the car exploded.

Even at 500ft, the TAC soldiers were thrown like ten-pins. Jack shoved to his feet. Bozer screamed beside him. Matty was barking instructions. Jack ignored it all his eyes digging through billowing fire and smoke looking for his kid. He saw movement and let out a long breath of relief when he saw a scraped and smoke-stained MacGyver stagger toward them. Jack slung his rifle over his shoulder and jumped forward in time to catch the stunned blonde.

"You ok, brother?" Mac gagged and nodded. He paused and looked behind them. Beside the black husk of the car, the smoking charred remains of Gwen let off the stench of cooking flesh.

"She tried...tried to kill me." Mac gasped. Jack nodded easing under Mac's arm.

"I know." Once in the clear, Jack helped Mac sit down. Matty came over howling for an ambulance over her handheld.

"Mac? You good?" She asked her eyes dark with worry. Mac nodded falling into another run of coughing. Matty smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "I have Riley hacking the CIA files to find out what Ms. Harris was up to and why she wanted you dead." Mac nodded accepting a bottle of water from one of the TAC officers. Before anyone could say anything else, Bozer stalked up to Mac shaking with fury. Mac looked at him his gut sinking.

"Boze, look Gwen wasn't who you think…"

"How could you?" Bozer's voice was loud enough to drown out the coming ambulance wail. Matty and Jack stared at Bozer open mouthed as he let loose at Mac.

"You had to be her hero, didn't you? Perfect MacGyver, how great you are! You let her die! You killed her!" Jack stepped forward and punched Bozer hard. Bozer fell to his ass and looked up at Jack surprised.

"You know damn well Mac did everything he could." Jack growled his voice low and dangerous. Bozer was too worked up to listen.

"So now you have to have your bully beat me up! You suck, Mac. I'm not your friend, I never was! I hope you rot in hell!" Bozer stood up and stormed off shoving TAC agents out of his way as he dabbed his chin with his sleeve. Jack took a step to follow, his own anger boiling. Matty grabbed his sleeve. Jack glared at her. Matty tilted her head to Mac. Jack turned to face his partner and his heart shattered.

Mac looked young with his face dabbed with soot; his eyes reflected the flames off unshed tears. Worse, his face showed his inner devastation as he watched Bozer's path across the vast park.

"Aw kid." Jack sat down beside Mac and pulled him closer to his side. Mac sat frozen not acknowledging his partner. Jack shared a worried look with Matty. Paramedics pushed through. Mac sat unmoving through their ministrations. He didn't complain when they put on an IV or washed his cuts with disinfectant. Jack tried to talk to Mac, but the blonde dropped his gaze to his shoes and absently tugged at the green grass. Jack decided to take Mac to Phoenix medical themselves. Mac didn't complain. His silence was unnerving. Matty agreed that Mac needed to be with Jack more than he needed the bustling strangers of the ER poking him.

Mac followed Jack compliantly. Mac stared at the floor when Doc Carl and Sally both tried to get him to talk. Jack took him back to his apartment. Mac slouched in the recliner and Jack put on Harry Potter for him. Jack knew that Mac had grown up with the young wizard and it was like a comfy blanket for the kid.

"I'm gonna get your room set up, ok?" Mac glanced at Jack and nodded. He rubbed at a stream of tears that started flowing freely from the corner of his eyes. Jack wanted to wrap Mac in a healing hug and go beat some sense into Bozer. Mac turned away watching Harry Potter. Jack gritted his teeth and went to put out clean towels and bedding.

"Mac, do you want a sand…" Jack froze and shook his head. Mac was gone when he returned to the living room. Jack sprinted to the hall and peered down at the parking lot.

"MAC!" Jack screamed as the younger man hopped in Jack's GTO and sped away screeching the tires. Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "God damn it to fucking hell!" Jack dashed toward his garage then stopped letting out a howl of frustration. He'd forgotten, his other car was in the shop getting new rims put on. Jack kicked a stone across the parking lot then whirled and stalked back up to his apartment. He pulled out his cell phone as he moved.

"Yeah, Matty, we got a problem…"

Bozer paced back and forth fuming. His face was slick with tears. Some part of his brain knew he hurt Mac real bad, but that small voice was swept away with the whirlwind of hurt and anger and loss and…

"Hey Boze." Bozer spun. Riley stood behind him holding her rig against her.

"Hi Ri." Bozer wiped his face and smiled. If anyone would understand it would be Riley. He froze in mid step when he saw the black ice in her dark eyes. "Ri?" She gently set her lap top down then stomped toward him finger out. Bozer's mouth dangled open as she pushed her finger into his chest hard.

"Don't 'hi Ri' me. What the hell do you think you're doing? How could you say those things to Mac? How dare you? Over a girl? Boze…" Riley shook her head turning away after shooting him a dark look of disgust. Bozer stiffened his spine.

"How dare I? Mac broke the bro code! He was trying to make a move on my-"

"Boze! How dumb are you? She wasn't your girl, she was working you to get to Mac." Bozer stared at Riley confused. Riley took a deep breath. She pulled hair away from her eyes and sat on the edge of the deck chair opening her laptop.

"She wouldn't…" Bozer said his voice subdued.

"Boze, look." Bozer crouched in front of the computer. He saw a personnel file with Gwen's picture. She was still one of the most beautiful things Bozer had ever seen, but her eyes. Bozer frowned. They were the cold eyes of a stranger-of a killer.

"Riley-" Riley bent and hit a button. Bozer fell back on his ass. Across her file in unarguable solid red letters DISAVOWED. Bozer rubbed his face with both hands.

"Her real name was Melania Polk, she was a double agent for the cartels. Boze, she played both sides." Boze shook his head.

"No, that's not possible. Not Gwen…" Bozer trailed off. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Could it be? Bozer thought of what he yelled at Mac and put his head in his hands. What had he done? Riley put a hand on his shoulder. Her voice softened.

"Boze, she used you. Her target was Mac. She was trying to claim El Noche's million dollar bounty." Bozer stared at the pool resent it's cool unruffled surface.

"How could I ever think Mac would…" Boze looked at Riley. His shoulders slumped, "Riley, I really fucked up."

"Yeah you did." Riley said. She gave him a quick hug then backed up pointing at Bozer's swollen jaw. Before she could ask, Bozer offered,

"Jack." Riley chuckled. Bozer glared, "Boze, you are lucky that's all Jack did. He had his sniper rifle." Boze exhaled and nodded. As if conjured by his name, Jack's voice reached them. Riley and Bozer both stood. Riley stepped in front of Bozer. Bozer paled and didn't complain.

"MAC?" Boze and Riley shared a glance at the worry in Jack's voice. Matty stormed out on the deck. Her eyes scanned Riley then focused on Bozer. Bozer took a step back. Matty's eyes narrowed and she looked as hostile as a rattler about to strike. Riley shot Bozer a sympathetic glance then stepped aside. Matty moved on Bozer like a hurricane.

"What the hell do you think you were doing yelling those things at Mac? Has he ever done anything but be your friend?" Bozer backed up tripping over a deck chair. He sprawled flat as Matty leaned over him.

"I'm sorry, Matty!" Bozer wailed. Matty gave Bozer the full power of her anger.

"That's great, Bozer, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She stepped back. Bozer closed his eyes taking in a slurp of air. He sat up and stared at his shoes.

"I will. I can't believe how wrong I was. She played me like a fiddle. How could I ever get mad at Mac? He's my best friend, was…" Bozer's eyes filled with tears. He Matty's eyes.  
"What if I screwed things up for good?" Matty's face softened.

"This is Mac, Boze. He has the largest heart I know."

"When it isn't being torn out and stomped on by someone he trusted more than anyone in the world." Jack's angry growl turned the pair around. Jack stood stiff, arms crossed, wearing mirrored shades that hid his eyes. Bozer gulped. Jack dismissed him turning to Matty.

"I don't know where he is." Jack's voice had a creak.

"Mac is missing?" Boze cried standing up. Jack turned to face Bozer.

"And I wonder why." The older man growled. He turned to Riley, "Anything, Ri? Please?" Riley looked up from her computer and shook her head.

"There aren't any street cams near your apartment."

"Part of the reason I like it." Jack huffed and shook his head.

"Alright, enough of what-could-have-beens and blame." Jack glared at Bozer. Bozer could feel the sharp look even without seeing Jack's eyes.

"Jack, I mean you." Matty said. Jack slowly pulled his hostility from Bozer and faced Matty. Matty pushed hair back from her face.

"Riley and I will stay here, in case Mac comes home. You two go to Jack's place-"

"I don't need company." Jack growled.

"No, but you need a ride." Jack's jaw clenched and he straightened.

"Fine, let's go Boze."

"Uh-ok." Bozer scurried after Jack's fast stride. This was going to be fun.

The ride was silent. Bozer stared down at his hands occasionally looking up at Jack whose face was a stony mask.

"Jack-" He tried. Jack held up a hand and removed his shades.

"Bozer, you of all people know how vulnerable Mac is to being abandoned. And you know how much guilt he puts on himself when he thinks he lost someone." Jack stared out the window huffing as they hit traffic. Bozer swallowed.

"I know, Jack. I really screwed up. It's just-" Bozer's voice trailed off. Anything he said would be an excuse and pathetic. Jack turned to look at Bozer, his face warmer.

"You thought he broke the bro code, I get it, Boze. What I don't get is why you think Mac would do that to you?" Boze shook his head and stared out his window.

"I don't know, Jack. It's like the first time I got someone gorgeous and funny and-"

"A killer."

"I didn't know that, did I?" Bozer snapped back. Jack sighed.

"Look, buddy this is what Mac told me." Jack relayed Mac's story. At the end of it, Bozer held his head in his hands. Jack drove quietly. Bozer looked up.

"I can't believe I got played so bad."

"Boze, it happens to the best of us. Even Mac."

"Nikki."

"Yeah." There was a long pause.

"How am I gonna make this up to him? Do you think he'll forgive me." Jack chuckled as he turned onto his street.

"Bozer, if it was anyone other than Mac I'd say no chance. But Mac lives by a different Bro Code," Jack studied Bozer.

"Never give up on your bro." Bozer said rubbing his eyes. Jack smiled and patted Bozer on the knee.

"Now you got it." They pulled into Jack's parking lot and Bozer stopped the car.

"Jack! That's-"

"My GTO." Jack leaned forward pulled out the Baretta and racked a bullet in the chamber. He glanced at Bozer.

"Stay here." Bozer nodded wide-eyed.

Jack cautiously approached the car. His gut dropped when he saw the rows of bullet holes and broken glass. He knelt relieved to see no feet or hidden foe under the car. With a sinking heart, he looked in the driver's seat. Blood was splattered everywhere. Jack stowed his Baretta and scanned the parking lot. He didn't see any sign of Mac. He glanced up the rows of stairs and grimaced. He had a pretty good idea where he would find Mac. The question was how bad was the kid?

"Oh my God, Mac." Bozer whispered at Jack's elbow. Jack met his look of horror and nodded grimly. Jack pulled his Baretta from its pancake holster and jogged to the stairs.

"Call Matty." Jack called over his shoulder. Bozer nodded and pulled his phone out scrambling after the Delta.

"Yeah, Matty we got a problem. Mac's-" Bozer trailed off as he heard the squeal of tires behind him. His eyes widened. Three black SUVs came screeching to a halt in the middle of the parking lot. Jack grabbed Bozer's arm.

"Move!" Bozer nodded and ran up the stairs on Jack's heel his heart thudding. They ran down the narrow hall. Jack paused. His door was ajar. He motioned for Bozer to stay quiet and behind him. Bozer nodded. Jack swung into his living room and gave a cry of surprise and dread. He turned to pull Bozer into the apartment and closed his door locking it.

"Mac." Bozer whispered. The blonde agent was sprawled in the center of the wooden floor. Bozer fell to his knees beside his friend. His stomach churned when he looked at Mac.

Mac's face was a mass of swelling bruises. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Mac was ghastly pale. A puddle of thick blood circled his chest.

"Mac?" Bozer asked softly. He looked at Jack silently begging him to make it better. Jack didn't waste time on Bozer. He gently rolled Mac on his back. Mac groaned and moved to push Jack away. Jack captured his hand. He paused to brush blood wet hair from Mac's face.

"Easy brother, you're safe." Mac's chest rose and fell in a jerky motion. Bozer closed his eyes. Not good. Really not good. Jack opened Mac's shirt. A hole in his side bled freely, the kid's chest was a collections of dark bruises. Jack skinned out of his T Shirt and handed it to Bozer. Bozer nodded forcing himself to remember the advanced first aid training he'd taken. He winced as he pushed hard against the hole in Mac's side. Mac gasped his blue eyes opening in pain. He curled around Bozer trying to push his friend's hands away.

"Easy, Angus. I got you. You're going to be okay, right?" Mac's lidded eyes met Bozer's. He wasn't tracking. Bozer realized that Mac's face was wet with blood. As he watched, it flowed in a steady stream over Mac's right ear. Mac leaned back the muscles of his neck popping out as he puffed in air. He thrashed his head.

Bozer took one hand and brushed blood from Mac's face with his sleeve.

"Jack...where's Jack?" Bozer glanced up to see Jack bending to look out the window gun in one hand and phone in the other.

"Jack's ok, buddy. He's watching our six." Mac focused on him after a long minute of squinting.

"Boze"

"The one and only." Bozer tried to keep his voice light. He blinked away tears.

"Boze...you...here?" Mac's voice was barely above a whisper. If it wasn't for Jack's apartment being so quiet Bozer wouldn't have heard it.

"Of course, bro. You're always there for me, I'm gonna be there for you."

"Gwen…" Boze brushed tears from Mac's face wishing he could take away the obvious pain in his eyes. Bozer leaned down and waited until Mac gazed up at him.

"Doesn't matter, Mac. You are my best friend and nothing, no woman CIA killer for hire or anybody will ever change that." Mac gave him a small smile. He closed his eyes.

"C'mon, Mac. Gotta stay with me." Boze said unable to quell the note of fear in his voice.

"Boze...sorry...tried...tried to s-s-ave her…" Bozer gritted his teeth and ran a soft hand down Mac's cheek.

"Stop that already. I know what I said...I'm sorry, dude...I didn't mean it. Well at the time I did, but I was being really stupid. You know I love you, right? And if you die on me...I'm gonna tell Mama and she's gonna chase you back on up here." Mac opened his eyes and looked at Boze as if he were trying to decide if his friend was serious or not. Mac was having a hard time breathing. His lungs would catch. Mac coughed. A fine mist of blood came out. Bozer fought panic and gently rolled Mac back on his side. Keeping one hand on Jack's soaking T Shirt, Bozer used the other to rub Mac's back trying to ease the bunching muscles he felt there. Mac coughed spraying Jack's floor with frothy blood. Lung, Bozer thought grimly. He looked up at Jack who was talking low into the phone as he angrily waved the gun. Bozer turned back to Mac.

"Ma...Ma...Mama al...always liked me...more…" Mac gasped. He looked up at Bozer and offered a half watt grin. Bozer shook his head.

"Now see that's not even right." Mac chuckled then folded forward crying out in pain. Jack spun and returned to their side putting his phone away. He brushed Mac's hair back. Mac let out a breath of relief and relaxed into the touch.

"Jk…" Mac sighed.

"What's going on with the gangster crew outside?" Bozer asked softly.

"They're CIA."

"What? The CIA shot Mac?" How could this be happening. Jack reached out a hand and held onto Bozer's shaking arm. Bozer frowned. When had the strain of holding pressure on Mac's wound start make him shake?

"Boze, they thought he was a double agent like Gwen was. They put out a KOS." Bozer turned three shades paler. Kill on Sight. In America. By the CIA.

"Jack, I'm getting freaked out." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I hear you. I called Matty. She's calling their section chief. Hopefully the goons outside will get the message before-"

A blast of bullets splintering his front door interrupted him.

"Jack!" Jack ducked low pulling out his Baretta.

"Get Mac in the guest room, lock the door and don't come out until I get you. Go, now!" Jack rose to one knee and returned fire through the swiss cheesed door. Bozer nodded.

"Sorry about this, Mac." Bozer whispered in Mac's ear.

"Wh-?" Mac screamed as Bozer sat him up and gripped him under the arms. Mac's breathing became audible and blood ran from his mouth down his chin.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Bozer chanted as he dragged Mac back to the back bedroom. Bozer winced at the trail of blood Mac left in his wake. Once Mac was inside the guest room, Bozer shoved a dresser in front of the door then kneeled beside Mac putting pressure back on Mac's bullet wound. Mac's eyes rolled close and his slack face turned to the side.

"Oh Mac, don't be doing this now. You have a lifetime's worth of I told you so's from this week alone. C'mon now, buddy…" Bozer lost all hint of positivity. He curled Mac in close, his own tears mingling with Mac's blood.

"Mac, please don't die. Please don't die…" Bozer had no idea how many times he cried it into Mac's chest or how long the bullets flew out in the living room, but when everything went silent his heart beat filled the air around them.

"Boze? It's ok, Matty got through-" Jack pushed the door surprised at the dresser. He pushed with more weight scraping the heavy wooden furniture away. Jack winced at the deep grooves along the floorboards. Another lost security deposit. Jack knelt beside Mac. The kid looked awful. Jack looked up at Bozer. The younger man looked almost as bad.

"Boze? Breathe man." Bozer turned his tearstained face toward Jack. His gaze was fuzzy. Jack gently pulled Bozer away from Mac and took over holding pressure. Jack shot Bozer a sympathetic smile. His voice was steady and warm, "Boze, an ambulance is on the way. He's going to be ok, right?" Bozer stared at the older man his doubt palpable. Jack leaned forward his face creased with worry.

"Boze, it's part of the bro code. Brothers don't die on brothers. Got it?" Bozer nodded. He couldn't move his eyes from Mac's bloody body. Everything became a haze. Bozer was pushed aside by paramedics. Bozer watched numbly as Mac's head was tilted back and a tube was shoved down his throat. It seeme to help Mac breathe better. Bozer let out a deep breath. He felt like it helped him breathe easier too. Jack guided Bozer to his car and sped in the ambulance's wake. Bozer glanced around but all hints that the CIA had been there were gone. It didn't seem that important to Bozer. He stared at the back of the ambulance willing them to move faster. The only thing that mattered was Mac.

Mac moaned. He was in a world of hurt.

"Are you gonna stay with us, brother?" Mac grated his eyes open. He closed his eyes hissing as a dagger stabbed deep into his brain. He raised a hand to block out the light. Familiar callused hands caught it. Mac opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He grimaced at the pain in his throat.

Mac's stomach churned as the bed ground into life and his head raised. He leaned his head forward feeling faint.

"Here, kiddo. Drink slow." Mac felt a straw at his lips. He took a small sip. It seemed like acid as it flowed through his body. He pulled away and shook his head when Jack offered another sip. Mac licked his lips then sat back forcing his eye lids up.

It took a long minute before Jack's face emerged from the swirling blur.

"Hey." Jack said smiling. Mac managed to return a small smile.

"Hey." He croaked. Jack sat on the edge of Mac's bed. Mac blinked only mildly surprised to find himself in Phoenix medical. He closed his eyes and moved his tongue working some spit into his dry mouth.

"How long?"

"You've been here about a week." Mac's eyes flew open and he moved to sit up. Jack's hand on his chest and the agony that flared in his side stopped him cold. He sat back huffing through the pain. Everything was fuzzy for a long minute.

"...me, Mac?" Mac blinked Jack back into view.

"Yeah, I'm here." Mac held his belly as he coughed. He tilted his head back as if that would ease the agony coughing brought.

"If you're good, Doc Carl said they could probably get you out of here before Sally gets back from that conference she went to." Mac's gaze snapped to Jack's.

"That's the best thing I've heard in years." Jack chuckled and wiped his face with his hands. He stood up. Mac watched him. Something was obviously on his mind. Mac sighed guessing what it was.

"Bozer can come see me." Jack studied him. Mac rolled his eyes. Protective much? "Jack, it's fine. I get where he was coming from. I know in his heart he didn't mean what he yelled." Jack crossed his arms.

"Then why did you run away?" Mac stared up at the ceiling. His face took on a heaviness Jack knew too well, "You blame yourself for her death." Mac met his partner's eyes and nodded.

"You do know she tried to kill you, right?" Mac sighed.

"Yeah, but no one deserved...that." Mac's nose wrinkled as he again smelled charred flesh.

"Mac you…! God, you are so you!" Mac stared at the older man confused. Jack grinned. He put his hands on Mac's shoulder. For a second Mac thought Jack was going to land a kiss on him. His horror must have shown because Jack laughed.

"Ok, brother. I'll send Bozer in, then you get rest, got it?"

"Yes, Mom." Jack bent down and ruffled Mac's hair carefully avoiding his wound. Mac slapped at his hand and slowly pushed his hair out of his eyes. Jack laughed at the rumpled glare Mac threw his way.

"Never forget that, ol' son." Jack sighed and gazed down at Mac with enough fondness Mac looked away in embarrassment, "God damn it's good to see you alive and on the mend, brother." Mac nodded. He didn't dare meet Jack's eyes knowing they would both start bawling.

"Ok, I'll go get Boze." Mac closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. Mac opened his eyes surprised to see it was night outside. He yawned and winced at the bruised pain in his jaw.

"Hey, Mac." Mac followed the voice. Bozer sat at his bedside. His eyes were reddened and he refused to meet Mac's eye.

"Hey Boze. Where's Jack?" Bozer shot to his feet.

"I can go get him…"

"Boze, sit down." Mac leaned forward and grabbed his friend's sleeve. Mac let out a cry of pain and fell back holding his side. Bozer leaned over him eyes wild.

"Mac, you hurt? What can I do? I can go-"

"Boze, stop. I'm fine." Mac leaned back his breathing easing off. He held out a hand. Bozer grabbed it with both of his. Mac tugged him forward. Bozer took the hint and sat on the edge of Mac's bed. He squirmed under Mac's study.

"I'm not mad, you know." Mac said in a tired voice. Bozer looked at Mac surprised.

"Mac, I'm so, so sorry! I can't believe that I thought...that I said…"

"Boze!" Mac curled his hand around his middle with the effort of that one word, "Stop. I don't have the energy to keep saying it over and over. I'm not mad, I get where you were coming from. It's over, Ok?" Bozer opened his mouth, Mac looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He held out his fist. Boze bumped it grinning. A weight slid off his shoulders. Mac smiled and laid back, Boze narrowed his eyes.

"OK, if it's not my lame ass jealousy and dick move yells, what's got you upset?" Mac looked at him surprised.

"I did get beat up and shot-" Bozer leaned forward his eyes serious. He took Mac's hand in his.

"I know that and I know you wouldn't be this quiet if something wasn't working through that head of yours. Spill, Mac. What's wrong?" Mac studied Boze's face for a long time as if making a decision. Boze leaned back, "I can go get Jack." Boze moved to stand up. Mac pulled on his hand.

"No, he already know." Bozer looked hurt, "Boze, he always knows." Mac smiled. Boze nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, you two do have a weird co-dependent thing." Mac rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. Mac's smile vanished and he stared at the ceiling.

"You were right." He said softly. Bozer frowned at him.

"Uh...when?"

"When you yelled at me. I should have saved her." Bozer blinked then pulled loose from Mac. He started to pace.

"Did you not here the bit about me admitting I was wrong and a complete asshole? It wasn't your fault. The bitch tried to kill you, she used me!" Bozer pulled at his hair. He stopped and sat back in the chair.

"Mac, you did not kill her. She's probably the one who set the bomb in the first place. She lured me in then made you come out. She knew you'd try to save her, man." Mac rubbed his face and glared at the IV taped to his hand. His eyes were heavy.

"She was a professional Boze, if I could have told you…"

"But you couldn't, until it was too late. Let's chalk it up as a learning experience and call it even?" Bozer said. Mac could barely keep his eyes open.

"'Kay." He murmured. Bozer grinned and brushed hair away from Mac's face. Mac swatted his hand away. Bozer laughed. Mac growled and turned onto his side a whimper escaping. Bozer laid the head of the bed down. His heart swelled at the warmth he felt for his friend. There was no one like Mac.

"He sleeping?" Bozer jumped at Jack's whisper at his elbow. Bozer glared at him. Jack smiled. Bozer rolled his eyes.

"I'm not getting off that easy, am I?"

"What for your callous disregard for Mac's feelings by not giving him the benefit of the doubt or being a complete douche?" Bozer sighed and shook his head. He knew he'd be getting it from their entire family.

"Riley already read me the riot act."

"Oh, my girl ain't done with you yet and Matty...whoo boy." Bozer looked back at Jack hoping he was kidding. Jack's smile was cold, but his eyes had a glint of mischievousness. Shit.

"Mac forgave me." Bozer tried. Jack laughed a soft biting cold sound.

"Mac's heart is sometimes too big for his own good. Sometimes it falls on us to stick up for him."

"Bro Code?"

"No, dummy, family." Jack reached out and grabbed Bozer in a headlock walking him to the door.

"Jack...can't...breathe…."

"Don't worry, Boze, I'll let you go after we go to the Palm where you are going to buy Matty, Riley and me a five course meal while you tell us exactly what the hell you were thinking." Bozer tried to escape, but Jack was relentless, "That will be followed by an entire week of you cooking all of our favorites three times a day and delivering them in hand at which time you will serve us without a whisper of complaint. Capische?"

Bozer sighed.

"Fine." Jack chuckled.

"Good, then when Mac gets home you'll have to face your real punishment."  
"Wai-" Bozer's complaint was choked off by Jack's increase in pressure.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Fine, Jack. Whatever needs to be done to make it up to everybody." Jack loosened the headlock and patted Bozer on the head.

"Now you're getting it."


End file.
